russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DELETE
Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am – TV Shop Philippines :5 am – Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? :8 am – Joey & Teysi :9 am – Ghost Fighter; TreseBella: A Woman of Steel (regional) :9:30 am – Kamen Rider Fourze :10 am – RadyoBisyon (delayed telecast) :11 am – Winx Club :11:30 am – Bagets Kids (in HD) :12:15 pm – APO Tanghali Na! :3 pm – Bimby (in HD) :3:45 pm – Kahapon Lamang (in HD) :4:30 pm - :Mon: Team Rescue 911 (in HD) :Tue: Global Mission (in HD) :Wed: Report Kay Boss! :Thurs: Lingkod Bayan (in HD) :Fri: Makabayang Dukor (in HD) :5 pm – TreseBella: A Woman of Steel (except Express Balita provincial editions) :5:45 pm – Glory Jane (Philippine remake) (in HD) :6:30 pm – Express Balita :7:45 pm – Kumander Bawang (in HD) :8:30 pm – You Light Up My Life (in HD) :9:15 pm – Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan (in HD) :10 pm – TreseBella: Muchacha Italiana :10:30 pm – TreseBella: Love Around :11:15 pm – News Team 13 :11:45 pm - :Mon: Linawin Natin (in HD) :Tue: Good Take (in HD) :Wed: Forum ni Randy (in HD) :Thurs: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (in HD) :Fri: Bitag (in HD) :12:30 am to 2 am – TV Shop Philippines Saturday :4:30 am – El Shaddai :6 am – Hapi Kung Healthy :7 am – Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :7:30 am – Y2K: Yes to Kids (in HD) :8 am – KapinoyLand (in HD) :8:30 am – Akazukin Chacha :9 am – Sailor Moon Crystal :9:30 am – SpongeBob SquarePants :10 am – NBA (live via satellite) :12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! :3 pm – Showbiz Unlimited :4 pm – PBA :6 pm – DMZ-TV :7 pm – Maya Loves Sir Chief :7:45 pm – Little Superstar :8:45 pm – Love Notes (in HD) :9:45 pm – T.O.D.A.S. (revival) :10:45 pm – Viva Box Office :12:30 am – Express Balita Weekend :1 am to 2 am – TV Shop Philippines Sunday :4:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am – Family TV Mass :7 am – Kerygma TV :7:30 am – Jiban :8 am – SpongeBob SquarePants :8:30 am – Chinatown TV (in HD) :9:30 am – Kawaii International (in HD) :10 am – Star Lounge :11:30 am – Hey it's Fans Day! (in HD) :2 pm – Forever Barkada (in HD) :3 pm – PBA :7 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :8 pm – Born to be a Superstar :9 pm – Dingdong n' Lani :10 pm – Sunday Sinemaks :12 mn – Express Balita Weekend :12:30 am to 2 am – El Shaddai Note: Plus with IBC Hedliners every hour from 10 am, 12 nn, 4 pm and 10 pm everyday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election from Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV-4. The NBA season also on IBC this September till April. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. IBC also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, olympics and many more. A fan site devoted to our favorite TV station in the country IBC-13! Look out as we gather relevant, fun and light entertainment about our favorite TV station today. TV Commercials Pinoy Trese :Una (No.1) sa masa :Para sa lahat :Narito ang 1st choice of the people. :Pinoy Trese: Kapinoy ng Pilipino kasama ang bagong Millennium. Super Mario Kart :Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! :Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! :This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! :Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! :Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately.